christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cricket on the Hearth (1967)
|writer=Charles Dickens Romeo Muller Arthur Rankin, Jr. |release=December 18, 1967 |runtime=49 minutes |available=VHS DVD Blu-ray |rating=TV-G}} Cricket on the Hearth is a Christmas special produced by Rankin/Bass, and it is suggested by the book of the same name by Charles Dickens. It premiered on on December 18, 1967, as an installment of The Danny Thomas Hour.The Enchanted World of Rankin/Bass, by Rick Goldschmidt. 1997, Miser Bros. Press. Synopsis The special begins in England where the chorus sings the title song. Our main character, Cricket Crocket, goes inside to warm up and tells us how he became a part of his human family. It was springtime and he was looking for a proper family to "adopt". Just then, he spots a toy shop and meets its owner, Caleb Plummer. Caleb suggests to him if he could stay with him and his family for a little while, and Cricket accepts his hospitality. Cricket enters and sees Caleb's daughter, Bertha weeping as she hugs her fiance, Edward. Edward is a sailor in the Royal Navy and must leave for a voyage lasting several years. The two share a tearful farewell and Bertha promises to always be faithful to him ("Don't Give Your Love Away"). Later, Caleb and Bertha, with some help from Cricket, build some toys. Bertha sings "Smiles Go With Tears". Once she's done, Jeremiah Bleak drops in to inform the family that Edward has died at sea. The shocking news makes Bertha suddenly and inexplicably go blind. Caleb does all he can to make Bertha feel better, but nothing works. He hires doctors to try to cure her blindness but they cannot. Caleb loses his passion for work and takes out loan after loan. When he's unable to pay the mortgage, he has no choice but to pack up and leave. Caleb, with Cricket and Bertha, try to find a bit of work. As he's about to give up, Cricket spies a toy shop in need of employment ("Through My Eyes"). Caleb meets the greedy toyshop owner Tackleton and his pet crow Uriah and urges him for a job. Tackleton signs on Caleb and tells him that he can sleep on the premises and eat leftovers but won't be paid. Caleb also learns he's the only toymaker working for Tackleton and must do quadruple the usual workload on his own. In their new home, Caleb pretends they're living with other workers and that their situation isn't quite so grim so as to not worry Bertha. , Tackleton's pet crow.]] Later that night, as Caleb and Bertha are sleeping, Uriah appears to chase Cricket around and tries to eat him, until Tackleton calls him back to his cage. The next day is the week before Christmas. Caleb starts to work night and day to keep up with the demands of the season and Tackleton's penny-pinching orders. Two days before Christmas, Caleb bumps into an old man who is really Edward in disguise. Caleb invites him to come home with them, and Bertha is surprised when this supposed stranger knows her name. Caleb declares that they are all one family, and that Christmas is a time for mankind to come together ("The First Christmas"). On Christmas Eve, the trio builds toys until Tackleton and Uriah stop by to give them a Christmas bonus of a few shillings. What Tackleton really wants, however, is to make Bertha his wife. He gives her an hour to think it over. Bertha, unaware of Tackleton's true nature and age, is honored, though Caleb initially refuses since he still sees her as just a child. She tells Caleb that he must accept the fact that she is grown-up now ("That Was Yesterday"). Edward arrives intending to finally tell Bertha the truth about him, but Bertha happily tells him that she's decided to marry Tackleton. Edward leaves in heartbreak. Cricket is determined that Bertha doesn't yes to Tackleton's proposal, so he calls on his friends to sabotage her meeting with him. After it ends with Tackleton running out sneezing (as Cricket put black pepper in his tea), Tackleton orders Uriah to get rid of the cricket by any means necessary. Uriah goes to an animal bar down by the docks and meets his associates, a dog and monkey named Strangler and Slink. They listen to a cat named Moll sing "Fish and Chips". After the song, they go over plans to eliminate Cricket. Slink proposes an alternate solution to killing him: they can capture him and sell him to a sea captain who's keen on capturing and selling crickets for their luck. Uriah, Strangler, and Slink kidnap Cricket and bring him to the captain's ship in a cage. The captain, however, shoots them and sets sail to China, intending to sell Cricket Crocket there for a pretty price. Eager to return home to his family, Cricket plays dead and successfully tricks the captain into throwing him out of the boat. He makes his way back to land with the help of a whale, a pelican, and various helpful fish. When Cricket finally makes it back to the toyshop, it's midnight. The toys start to come alive, which they can only do on Christmas Eve when there are no people present (they inform Cricket Crocket that crickets don't count). Cricket asks for their help in preventing Bertha's marriage to Tackleton, which they agree to since Bertha and her father have looked after them so well. They take Cricket to Edward, who is sleeping outside, and remove his disguise. The toy elephant explains that Edward didn't drown when his ship went down. He built himself a raft, sailed to an uncharted island, and lived there for two years before a whaler found him and brought him back to England. Edward wakes up and Cricket demands to know why he never told Bertha and Caleb who he was. Edward says he came directly to Bertha once he returned home, but blamed himself for her sudden blindness. He felt guilty stepping back into her life after what he feels he did to her, so he adopted the disguise so he could still Bertha with her without anyone knowing. He finally gathered up the courage to tell her the truth, only to see how happy she was when Tackleton proposed to her and decided not to take that happiness away from her. He came back tonight to have one last look at Bertha before she is married. Cricket insists that Bertha will be happy that he's alive and wakes her. Just as Cricket said, she is thrilled to find Edward again and the two are married right away. On Christmas morning, Tackleton is shocked to see Bertha has already been wed to Edward. He cries over how nobody loves him, but Bertha tells him that there will always be a place in her heart for him. Tackleton is suddenly moved by Bertha's kindness and happily changes his ways. Caleb tells Cricket that he was the luckiest thing that ever happened to anyone. Songs Availability As of 2016, the special is currently owned by , who obtained all rights to the pre-1973 Rankin/Bass library when they purchased Classic Media's parent company, , in April 2016. The special was distributed on home video by Sony Wonder in 1998 and 2006, by Genius Products in 2007 and 2009, and by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in 2019. Prior to getting its own individual Blu-ray release in 2019, it was also included in Universal's Original Christmas Classics Deluxe Edition Blu-ray and DVD sets in 2018, sharing a disc with The Little Drummer Boy. CriketOnTheHearth VHS 1998.jpg| CriketOnTheHearth DVD 2006.jpg| CriketOnTheHearth DVD 2007.jpg| CricketOnTheHeartAndLittleDrummerBoyDVD.jpg| Cricket on the Hearth DVD 2019.jpg| Cricket on the Hearth Blu-ray 2019.jpg| Edits *On Freeform's airing of the special, some scenes were sometimes cut for time. Caleb's song, "Through My Eyes" and Bertha's second song "That Was Yesterday" were shortened as well. Also, while the first bookend segment was still kept, while shortened, the other one in the end was cut entirely to go straight to the credits. Cast Gallery Title-cricketonthehearth.png|The second title card during the opening credits. The cricket as an elder cricket.png|The cricket (as an elder person) looks at us. Edward hugging Bertha.png|Edward hugging Bertha. Vlcsnap-2018-12-28-15h32m02s694.png Bertha starts to cry.png|Bertha starts crying. AA0862AB-8A10-4C2C-A0B7-B0A56176B964.jpeg The cricket and Caleb laugh.png Bertha covering her eyes.png Caleb hugs a blind Bertha.png|Caleb hugging a blind Bertha mourning. Caleb tries to fix Bertha.png|Caleb tries to make Bertha feel better, but nothing works. Caleb and the money lender.png|Caleb with the money lender. Caleb at Tackleton's office.png Caleb, the cricket, and Bertha at the new home.png|Caleb, the cricket, and Bertha at the new home. Vlcsnap-2018-12-28-15h36m10s805.png Caleb and Bertha sleeping.png|Caleb and Bertha sleeping. The cricket in pajamas.png Tackleton puts Uriah in his cage.png|Tackleton putting Uriah in his cage. Caleb and the cricket making toys in the middle of the night.png|Caleb and the cricket making toys in the middle of the night. Caleb meeting Edward.png|Caleb meets Edward. Edward and the Plummers have tea.png vlcsnap-2019-02-09-17h08m12s779.png|Caleb hugging his daughter. Vlcsnap-2018-12-28-15h38m22s840.png The trio making toys.png|The trio making toys. Vlcsnap-2018-12-28-15h40m00s411.png The cricket with the trio.png|The cricket calls one of his mates. Uriah with Strangler and Slink.png The cricket sits down.png The cricket gets captured.png|The trio finally found the cricket. Uriah, Slink, and Strangler capture Cricket.png Slink puts the cricket in the cage.png|Slink putting the tangled cricket in the cage. Where's our pay.png|"Now, where's our pay?" The cricket in the water.png|The cricket floating in the sea. Finally free.png|The cricket is now free! The cricket is finally back to land.png|The cricket is finally back on land! The cricket in a wedding dress..png|The cricket is back at the Plummers house! Cuckoo clock.png The toys come to life.png|The toys come to life. The toys help the cricket.png|The toys help the cricket get to Edward. That is not an old man, that's.png|"That is not an old man, that's…" Edward Belton.png|"…Edward Benton!" Cricket Crockett's on to you.png|"Cricket Crocket's on to you!" Cricket wakes Bertha up.png|The cricket waking Bertha up. Holding hands.png|Edward and Bertha start to hold hands. Edward and Bertha are married now.png|Edward and Bertha are married now! misfit46-34.jpg Bertha kisses Tackleton.png|Bertha starts to kiss Tackleton. References External links * *Platypus Comix's review Category:Specials Category:Rankin/Bass Category:Classic Media Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:Films and specials based on books Category:Musicals Category:1967 releases Category:Golden Books Family Entertainment Category:Sony Wonder